Master and Servant
by FallChildLovesChocolate
Summary: Merlin is trying to lie to Arthur, not a good idea... first chapter is just a prolog. I promise more adventure later and *spoiler* Merlins secret will be revealed!/ some Merthur friendship but no boylove. sorry3
1. Chapter 1

Author´s note: This is my first story, please be kind. English is my second language, if i mess up let me know3

* * *

><p>#Master And Servant#<p>

"Merlin!"

Hearing Arthur call his name so early in the morning was something Merlin was used to, he had done it every morning for years know. Arthur was not a morning person, not by far.

And having a, in his eyes, lazy servant drove him crazy. Merlin could not do mutch about his current situation, its not like he could tell arthur why he never had time to do his chores, if he said

`sorry Arthur cant polish your amor today, i have a gnome i need to slay, ya'know with magic´ Arthur would have his head... on a plate.

Merlin had some hope that maybe their friendship would make Arthur spare his life, but recent events had him doubt his hope. Uther was dead and gone, yet The hunt for those how did magic had not stoped and Merlin feared that Arthurs hatred for magic were real and not just an akt of loyalty to his father.

"Merlin!" Arthur were now banging his fist att Merlins bedroom door, Merlin grunted and buied his head deep in his pillow. He had been up all night practiseing magic and he was exasted.

"Go away." he whined at the door, regreting his worlds a second later as he remember how sharp Arthurs hearing was.

"WHAT did you say?" Arthur growled and the second later he had kicked the old and weak door in, he walked quickly and were at the bed in the blink of an eye, he pulled the cover of this friend who still lay on his belly with his head deeply hidden in his pillow.

"Go away,My Lord" merlin replyed,no joke intended. Sadly Arthur did not se it that way...

Suddenly Merlin was on the cold stone floor, Arthur had flipt the bed on its back. Merlin moaned and the morning light blinded him were he lay, flat on his back. Arthur strod forwad and stood above him blocking most of the light.

" You overslept" he said smileing a very non happy crepy smile.

´Obviously´Merlin Thougt

" Whats your exuse?" Arthur continued "And if you say that you were out drinking again, you drunk, Im going to.."

"I was not! I swear!" Merlin said to his defence, still on the cold floor and he cursed him self for useing that excuse to manny times, now Arthur and the entire royal court thougt he was a drunk.

"I were..." Merlin said trying to make something better up but all he could think was ´I was at the inn`, Merlins heart were to kind to lie. Ore to stupid.

"You were...?" Arthur said impatiently, gestureing with his hand for him to continue.

"I were..." Merlin sat up straight as he got an idea " I met a girl!"

Merlin was quite proud of his idea, it was a simple normal idea that diden't have any followup questions, or so he thougt.

"YOU met a girl?" Arthur said laying extra weight on the word ´You´, clearly not buying it. "What's her name?"

´Quickly` Merlin thougt ´A name! Lanselot, Gwain, Gaius. No! A girls name! Gwen, no that was Arthurs girl. Freya...

He haddent thougt of her in a long time, sweet Freya. Dead Freya.

Merlin were at his feet quickly and pulled his red shirt over his head, hiding his face from Arthur and laughing a fake laugh.

" You got me! Ther's no girl" he said and walked pass Arthur " Me and Gawain were dinking again, won't happen again, I promise My'Lord"

And then he were gone leaving Arthur dumbfound in the middle of the room, wondering what to do with what he just had witness. He had never seen tears in Merlins eyes before. But comfort were sadly not something that came easy to Arthur.

" My armor still needs cleaning!" he shouted after his friend who were already long gone.

Author´s note: its short i know, let me know if i should continue3 were planing some friendship merthur(no boylove) And next chapter Gawain will appear.

Dont forget to Review3


	2. You know were to find me

Authour's note: Thanks for the Reviews! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

**#If your eyes are sweating, you know were to fing me#**

* * *

><p>Somehow, Merlin made his way out from his chambers and into the hallway, still with his shirt over his head looking for the right hole while he tryed to blink the tears from his eyes.<p>

It was stupid he had mourned her before, cryed for her so many times that he had been so sure that he was over it by now. But suddenly thinking of her had catched him of guard.

He would be alright in a minute, hopefully. If he could just find that damned hole already! Somehow, like a small child, could did his head only find the armholes,  
>and in his desperation he got stuck. He squeezed his head to far up the left armhole and could not get it out.<p>

He cursed and tryed to free himself, but somehow made it worse and managed to got even more tangled up in the sleeves .

He walked blindly through the hallway, but he knew the way. Still he manage to bump into something, it grunted and exposed that i was a someone. Not a something.

"Merlin?" It said, sniggering.

"Gwaine?" Merlin replyed, relived " Give me hand will you?"

Gwaine giggle as he rescued Merlin from the arm and guided him into the right opening. He stoped as Merlins head came through, and with his hands still grabing Merlins collar he asked in a odd tone "Are you crying?"

"What?" Merlin said trying to laugh it off, he wiped his face with his sleeve. "You mean this? This is sweat!"

"Sweat?" Gwaine said wile letting go of Merlins shirt "It's coming from your eyes"

"No, its from my eyelids, it get's hot there to." Merlin said, not fooling anyone.

"Right" Gwaine said smiling a crooked smile, not beliving a word but letting it go, after all, it had nothing to do with him anyway.  
>Merlin walked around the knight making his way down the hallway.<p>

"You know you can talk to me" Gwaine called after him " Ye'know, if your eyes are sweating"  
>Merlin smiled back at the knight as he rounded the corner, leting him know that the was okay.<p>

* * *

><p>The young king Arthur questioned his decision to hire a friend as his servant as he made his way down the halls of camerlot searching for Merlin how had run off somewhere, crying.<br>Arthur hated this, he couldn't fire Merlin, because he was his friend. Even if he was as usefull as a rock at the moment.

It annoyed him that Merlin cryed, but it was not like could do anything about it.  
>Perhaps he should ask Gwen to talk to him, it would solve the problem.<br>And he woulden't have to do anything...awkward.

But he dinden't like it when Gwen and Merlin were alone together. Somehow even do he locked like a clotpole, girls sem to like him because he was sensitive...like he was one of them.  
>Its not that he dinden't trust the too of them, it was just the thought of Gwen talking closely with other man that got him upset.<br>but it was better than the alternative were he had to talk to Merlin himself... what harm could one conversation do anyway?

´The man looks like a clotpole´ he reminded himself.

"Good morning ,Sire" Gwaine said as they past each other in the hallway.

"Godmorning" Arthur replyed, then he stoped and turnd around to stop Gwaine as he thought of something.

"Gwaine" he called and the knight turnd around.

"Yes, Sire?"

"Did something happen last night, Merlin seem...off"

" I woulden't know" Gwaine answered "I ran into him just now and he was...odd"

" Diden't the two of you go out drinking yesterday?" Arthur wondered.

" No, wye?"

Arthur frownd at Gwaine.

" Nothing" Arthur said and continued down the hallway, taping Gwaines shoulder good-bye as he walked past him, too deep in thought to speak.

Merlin had lied to him, the thought botherd him because he didien't think Merlin knew how to lie.  
>He coulden't help to wonder, if Merlin weren't drinking with Gwaine last night, then what was he doing? .<br>Arthur sighed, what did it matter, every man is entitled to have a secret or two. He should go talk to Gwen and point here in Merlins direction, just to make sure he woulden't cry in front of him again.

It would be unpleasant...

* * *

><p>´What's dead is dead. `Merlin thought, again and again as he polished Arthurs helmet. The worst had past and he dinden't miss her so much anymore, he had returned to his normal state were his sorrow over her did not drive him to tears, only sorrow.<p>

He tiped the helmet over to get to the back,  
>making his thoughts go someplace other than her and before he knew it he was thinking of how many ways to scrub and polish armor and swords, not thinking about her anymore.<br>A light knock on the table were the armor lie made him jump back to reality.

"Gwen?" he said surprised.  
>She had walked into the rom without him knowing, and stod before him wearing a concerned look that a mother would wear, seeing straight through him, and knowing that something was wrong.<p>

"Whats wrong, Merlin?" she asked going straight to the point.

"Nothing" Merlin lied "Im fine"  
>Arthur had sent her, he was sure of it. But he could not talk obut it, about her. It diden't matter anyway it was in the past.<br>Gwen walked over to the bench were Merlin were siting and satt down next to him.

" Are you sure" she asked but it felt like she said 'if you want to cry i will hold you.'  
>She was sutch a girl. Merlin thought. He smiled at her, kindley saying ´that won't be necessary´.<p>

"I'm fine ,really" he said out loud.  
>Gwen put a hand on his and squised it gentley.<p>

" Arthur worries about you, he would never say it out loud but he cares for you" she said

"Lucky me" Merlin said sarcasticly,

"Boys" she sighed and rolled her eyes.  
>She got up from the bench and bent over, surpriseing Merlin by takeing his face between her hands and giving him a small kiss on the top of his head.<p>

"If you ever need to talk about it, ore anything you know were to find me." she said.  
>"Thank you" he said and smiled.<p>

She pated his cheeks kindly, like he were a child.  
>" If your eyes should ever sweat again, you know were to find me" she smiled pushing her hands harder together, giving him fish lips.<p>

Merlin blushed, she had ben talking to Gwaine.  
>" It was my eyelids!" he called after her as she left the room. They had not had a 'hart to hart' but somehow he felt better as she left.<p>

Merlin continued to polish the helmet, and when he was done he saw no fault in cheating a little. He raised his hand and made a movment like a small wave to the remaining armour, and it glisten like never before.

'All done' he thought ' and its not even Lunchtime yet'

* * *

><p>"All done, and its not even luchtime yet" she said and smiled, a smile that did not reach her eyes.<p>

Lady Morgana stod on the great wall of Camerlot, a darkblue hood hid her face. Her fingers played with a small glas bottle containing thick pink liquid.

"One drop, and Arthur shall never ever stand in my way again" she laughed pleased with herself.

" What should i mix you with?" she asked the bottle like she was talking to a pet mouse in her hand " Should we turn him into somthing dreadful, that awful brother of mine.

* * *

><p>Aurtour's note: Thanks for reading another chapter of my story, its still moving slowly but in the next chapter i can promise a twist you did not expect... and sorry its short next one will be longer,I promise.<p>

Don't forget to Review!


End file.
